Come Along Ponds
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Loads of Amy and Rory drabbles, some set in the TARDIS some set when they were growing up! This is also on my movellas account but I dont use that anymore and also chapter 5 of my movellas will not be in this story because its a stupid idea
1. Library

Rory was making his way down the long complicated corridors of the TARDIS looking for his wife, she was in a childish mood and suggested they play hide and seek, he had been looking for her for a while now she was in a childish mood and suggested they play hide and seek, he had been looking for her for a while now as all he saw was a blur of orange.

"You found me!" his wife chirped happily, she was sitting on him and grinning like a chesire cat.

"Yepp I did my turn to hide now" he replied smiling up at his wife.

No i'm bored of hide and seek now" she shook her head and giggled a little as Rory tickled under her arm, she leant in to kiss him and closed her eyes as she did, fireworks filling her mind just like when they first kissed while doing the macarena.

She pulled back and grinned at him, her white teeth were shining brightly like pearls,

she was never one to go in libraries much she was more a well Rory didnt know how to describe her.

"I love you Rory" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tingling against his ear.

"I love you too Amy" he replied smiling.


	2. Hard Work

It was a long hard Geography lesson; Amy had her head on the desk not paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Miss Pond? Can you tell me the answer?" Mr. Wilkinson asked, Amy looked up and looked over to Rory.

"What?" she said confused.

"Amy how do you expect to get a GCSE when you don't pay attention?" he rhetorically asked the girl.

"Sir, I couldn't hear your question" Amy complained.

"I asked what is the capital of Germany?" Mr. Wilkinson repeated.

"Um…Disney Land" Amy replied.

"Right out!" Mr. Wilkinson shouted, Amy grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, not even bothering to wait outside the class. She just ran off and snuck out of school, she went to catch the Glouctershire bus back to Leadworth and she saw Mels. She sat down next to her and sighed as Mels looked at Amy but she didn't bother smiling.

"It's not like you to flunk, what you flunking?" Mels asked sounding proud of Amy.

"Geography" Amy replied smiling and laughing a little, as she thought back to leaving Rory all alone in the lesson. When Amy and Mels got back into Leadworth they knew it would be break time, and Amy's phone started to ring.

"Oh Rory" Amy shook her head and answered her phone. "Hello, Santa's workshop" she giggled a little.

"Amy where are you?" Rory asked seriously not even smiling.

"I'm with Mels, in Leadworth" Amy replied trying to sound innocent.

"You shouldn't have done that Amy" Rory told her in a way that Amy found annoying, she couldn't be bothered talking to him and hung up.


	3. Dress Up

Amy was once again hiding from Rory, this time she had found a massive wardrobe. She grinned as she walked in and hid behind some clothes just before Rory came in. She giggled quietly and he looked around.

"Amy?" Rory asked looking around her, he pushed back some clothes where Amy was hiding and she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and poked her forehead smiling, he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rory asked sarcastically. Amy shrugged and kept giggling.

"Lets find some dress up clothes!" Amy chirped happily, he smiled and nodded, she dragged him over to a box and it was full of dress up clothes. She took out Rory's roman outfit and handed it to him.

"Didn't know you still had this" she said as she still had her head buried in the box, she found a cat woman outfit after a while.

"Right you be a roman, I'll be cat woman" she grinned as she admired the short black skirt and the t-shirt that would of come down to just above her belly button. They got changed into the costumes and went running around the TARDIS in their costumes. Amy was up at the front and laughing.


	4. Macarena

Amy sat in a park on a swing, she had headphones in and was swinging slightly thoughts going through her head, the previous day she found out that Rory liked her, and she liked him, sure now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend she knew that she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore, but she just didn't know how she would act around him anymore. he heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around, she could tell it was Rory, she knew the sound of his footsteps. He sat beside her and she turned to look at him, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey" he said to her softly his voice like silk.

"Hey" she replied still smiling, they stayed silent for a while before Rory stood up and Amy looked up at him.

"What you doing?" she asked him curiously tilting her head.

"Come with me" he replied holding his hand out for her to take, she took his hand and stood up as he walked her to a building with a poster on it. She looked at the poster and read it.

"Leadworth Dance, tonight 8 pm" she looked at him confused.

"Thought you would be interested in it you know" he replied.

"Yeah that be good, come to my house 7:30?" she asked him grinning.

"Okay see you then" he replied smiling, they walked their separate ways.

At 7:30, Rory knocked on Amy's door and she answered, she was wearing a short black dress and black high heels, Rory rolled his eyes at her and she giggled.

"You cant seriously walk in those can you?" he laughed.

"Well it's a bit difficult" she replied, laughing at the same time, they walked together to the hall where the dance was being held. Music blurted out of the speakers incredibly loudly Amy and Rory found it hard to speak, the macarena started to play and Amy and Rory lined up with everyone else there, but Rory was doing it the wrong way round when everybody else was facing right, Amy giggled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Rory you're doing it wrong!" she yelled over the music.

"Amy, I need to tell you something!" he yelled back.

"What is it?" she shouted trying to make herself heard over the music.

"I love you!" Rory shouted as the DJ turned the music up louder.

"What is it?" she shouted trying to make herself heard over the music.

"I love you!" he yelled back but Amy still couldn't hear him.

"What?" she yelled again.

"I LOVE YOU!" Rory shouted as the music came to an end, everything went silent as everybody was staring at Rory and Amy in the middle of the line, Amy looked at him

mouth open and then she closed the space between them by kissing him softly on the lips, he kissed her back all Amy could hear in her mind was fireworks as she smiled in the kiss. When they pulled away, Amy smiled at him blushing a little, Rory looked back at her and pushed her hair out of her face. When the dance ended Rory walked Amy home, and she opened the door and stood in the doorway facing him.

"Goodnight Mr. Williams" she said softly.

"Goodnight Miss. Pond sleep well" he replied kissing her hand , as he turned away and walked from her house to his own, she watched him go and when he left she closed the door slowly, and ran up to her room, and ran up to her room, door and sank down to the floor grinning, when she got up she got changed into her pyjamas and snuggled up in her bed smiling as she fell asleep.


	5. Sleep

It was early morning the sunlight was seeping through the curtains of Amy's bedroom but she was still asleep. She was the only one in the house as her parents were away to see her Gran in Scotland. But she had to stay in Leadworth. She was sleeping peacefully when there was a knock on her door. Half asleep and forgetting she was only wearing a skimpy little vest top and her underwear she got out of bed and went downstairs. Opening the door she was blinded by the sunlight."Who is it? What do you want?" she groaned still half asleep and not seeing the person.

"It's Rory" her boyfriend replied a little awkwardly even though they had been dating for a year now.

"Why do you have to be a morning person! It's 6am!" she groaned and pulled him inside shutting the door and going back up to her bedroom. Rory timidly followed and watched her flop down onto her bed and close her eyes. He couldn't help but smile and her sat on the bed with her.

"What are you doing stupid, take off your shoes and socks and lie with me" she demanded still with her eyes closed. He rolled his eyes and did what she said, she rolled into him resting her head on his chest to listen to his slow steady heart beat.

"Amy, you are aware that you have hardly anything on" he told her awkwardly.

"I don't care" she simply replied and drifted off to sleep again, he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as she slept.


	6. Surfing

Surfing… Why had Amy suggested this? It was a private beach, so it was him, Amy and the Doctor on a beach on their own. He was in his swimming trunks, the Doctor didn't want to go into the water so he was still in his tweed jacket despite the heat, and Amy was in a bikini. Rory and the Doctor were both sitting on the sand while Amy was in the sea trying to catch a wave, so that she could surf. Rory really loved watching her in the water, her long legs that he just wanted to run his hands over. Which he probably would later, her hair that was even beautiful when it was all wet and her bikini, it was just amazing! He loved it and she knew he did, that's probably why she was doing this. The next thing he knew Amy was running over to him holding her surfboard.

"Come on Rory! You have to come in the water too" she dragged him in with the surfboard, clearly wanting the both of them to surf on the same one. They both sat down on it and she paddled her arms deeper into the water where the big waves were. Slowly they both stood up, Rory was a little shaky but he managed to stay up, Amy on the other hand was standing tall and not wobbling or shaking. She was a pro, Rory never knew that she was so good at surfing. They caught a few waves and surprisingly Rory managed to stay on the surfboard, both of them were giggling and then they caught a very big wave and they both stayed on! They went back to the calm parts of the water and both sat down on the surfboard. Amy was still giggling like a lunatic, Rory rolled his eyes and pushed her off the surfboard, she pulled him into the water with her. They were both laughing as they swam back to the beach with the surfboard in tow. They stayed at the beach until the sun had gone down, so they got to watch the sunset which was nice. If the Doctor wasn't there then it would be romantic but Amy and Rory were snogging anyway, she was in his lap, both of them had their eyes closed and had their eyes wrapped around each other. The Doctor rolled his eyes and just watched the sky.


	7. Best Friend

**Based On The Song - Best Friend by Jason Chen**

**He didn't really understand love at the age of 10. But he did feel like he loved her, his best friend Amy. They were at school and playing pretend, more specifically pirates vs. ninjas. Him being the ninja and her being the pirate. They always played pretend with each other, break was coming to an end and a boy in the class had come up to them and made fun of Amy for being 'different' and having 'a strange accent.' Rory had told him to go away and threw a punch at him, the boy moved away and Rory fell down, scraping his hand against the playground floor. Amy, or Amelia as she was then picked him up and they sat on the bench where they normally ate lunch.**

"**Are you okay Rory?" Amelia asked her friend.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine" he nodded. "I just scraped my hand"**

"**Aw, well at least you're okay" she smiled at him.**

"**Yeah, I wish there was something I could do in return" he smiled back at her.**

"**No, its okay Rory" **

"**But, Amelia if there is anything…just remember I'll always be there for you" he smiled and the bell went to go back into the school.**

"**Thanks Rory" she smiled and stood up. "Come on"**

"**Coming" he smiled and got up, looking at his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to just be with her all the time.**


	8. Roses

A rose had been Amy's favourite flower ever since Rory got her one on their first valentine's day as a couple. Now they were married and the flowers on the table were roses, she loved them. She always said she was going to plant roses in the garden but she never got around to it, but Rory had a surprise for her when she came home from her work as a travel agent, he was standing in the kitchen with his hands behind his back.

"Rory? What are you hiding?" she asked raising an eyebrow slightly; he just smiled and handed his wife…rose bulbs. She looked at them and smiled even more. She could finally plant the roses that she had loved for all these years. She walked closer to her loving husband and kissed him lightly, he returned the kiss just happy that his wife was happy.


	9. To Oz

The first movie Amy and Rory ever watched together was The Wizard of Oz and Amy was mad for it. Sure she was 15 and it was weird for a girl of 15 to like such an 'old' movie. But it was her favourite, it was Rory's favourite too but only Amy knew that. In the school once it was World Book Day, seeing as Amy's favourite film was Wizard of Oz, she had read the book too. So she was going to come as Dorothy, and Rory although he hadn't told Amy, was going as the Scarecrow. They met at the school and at first Amy didn't recognise Rory, but when she knew it was him she smiled.

"Wow, you look great" she told her friend.

"So do you" Rory replied smiling, they linked arms and Amy looked at Rory.

"To Oz?"

"To Oz!" they both giggled and broke into song of 'We're Off To See The Wizard'


	10. Jinx

Amy and Rory were snuggled up to each other in their king sized bed which was a great replacement from the bunk beds. The TARDIS was just humming quietly and they hadn't even heard the Doctor get up. Amy was half asleep and resting her head on her husbands chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"What time is it?" she asked for the fifth time in a course of 5 minutes.

"12:30" Rory replied smiling at her.

"Oh, okay" she smiled back. "Why hasn't anything bad happened yet?"

"Please don't jinx it" he poked her forehead and she stuck her tongue out at him, they were soon interrupted from their slumber by the TARDIS jolting and nearly throwing them out of bed."See you jinxed it"


End file.
